Fireworks
by xx skaterchick xx
Summary: 4th of July fic. Loliver.
1. Exposed

Hey guys

**Hey guys. I know I haven't made a new chapter/story in FOREVER, but I wanted to do a Loliver 4****th**** of July fic. I'm probably a bit rusty so bear with me. This will be two chapters but I'm writing them both in a day. So…yep haha (Lilly's POV as always)**

Finally, school was over and summer had begun. The first few weeks of vacation were spent with Miley and Oliver. Three days ago, Miley left for her huge summer-long tour. She made me promise I would make something happen with Oliver this summer. So far, nothing. It might make it easier that my parents are going to be gone for a month and a half and I'm stuck at his house until then. Today is the 4th of July so the Oken's are having their annual barbeque. Afterwards, me and Oliver are going to the beach for the bonfire and fireworks.

Oliver has bunk beds in his room from when he shared it with his older brother. But now that Shane's at college, the bed is free. That's where I'm laying now, the top bunk. Oliver's sound asleep beneath me. I carefully crawled out of bed and down the ladder, trying not to wake up Oliver. He looked so cute when he slept. I watched him for a moment then shook my head, grabbing clothes and a towel. I crept into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping in.

I kept thinking about what Miley said before she left. She sounded so sure that Oliver would say yes. So he likes me? Or is it one of Miley's _hunches_? Ergh, stupid Miley. I pondered this for a few minutes before I heard a crash. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself, stepping back into Oliver's room. "Is everything okay?" I asked, seeing him on the ground, rubbing his head. He whipped around and saw me in only my towel. His eyes widened momentarily and his mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to find some words.

"Oliver? Are you alright?" I asked again. He was staring at me, his eyes wide. I looked down and blushed. Shit, I was only in my towel. "Uh, one second." I said quickly, walking back into the bathroom. "Nice one, Lilly." I muttered to myself. I sifted through the complete outfit Miley set out for me. A red skirt, a white tank top with glittery blue swirls, and dark blue flip flops. Hm, not what I would have chosen, but not bad. I threw on my clothes and looked in the mirror. Oh god, the tank top had so much cleavage! And the skirt wasn't exactly long. I sighed, oh well. I opened the door and hid my embarrassment from Oliver when I grabbed my make up bag. "Uh, m-morning Lils." Oliver stuttered from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him. "Morning. Get dressed, people will be here in about an hour and a half, kay?" I said. He nodded, grabbing clothes.

I went into the bathroom so he could change. I decided on natural make up, since my outfit was already eye-catching. I knocked on the door, making sure Oliver knew I was coming. He said he was done but I walked in and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked really _good_ without a shirt too. "So much for you being dressed!" I joked. He turned red and pulled his blue shirt over his head. "Sorry." He mumbled. I laughed. "Come on Smokin' Oken, we gotta help your mom with the decorations." I said, walking out. He followed. "Hey kids! Can you put these streamers on the table for me?" Mrs. Oken said cheerfully. I grinned at her. "Sure Mrs. Oken." I replied. I grabbed the red, white, and blue streamers from the counter. "Oh, Lilly. Actually, can you distract Haven for me? I can't watch her right now." I nodded and handed the streamers to Oliver. His smile slipped slightly but he walked outside before I could say anything.

Haven hugged my legs. "Hey there, Haven! Whatcha wanna do?" I asked, kneeling in front of her. "Read, read!" she chanted excitedly. She wasn't old enough to read yet, but she loved books. She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to her room where she had a _huge_ bookshelf stuffed with books. "Okay, pick out whatever one you want." I said, smiling. She searched through her books and ended up with about six in her arms. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Okay, come here kiddo." I said and she sat on my lap.

After an hour I was on the final book Haven picked out. I payed no attention when the door opened and closed because I was still reading. I finished the story and Haven clapped her tiny hands. I looked up to see who came in earlier. It was Oliver. He was looking at me smiling. It wasn't his normal smile though. I couldn't quite decipher the look in his eyes. "Ollie!" Haven shrieked, scrambling off my lap to hug him. I giggled softly and Oliver glanced at me. I smiled at him and stood up. "C'mon Haven, let's see how your mom is doing." I said and she quickly followed, grabbing my hand.

We walked downstairs and suddenly Haven looked up at me. "When are you and Ollie gonna kiss?" My eyes widened and I looked down at her. "What, sweetie?" We aren't going to kiss!" I said, blushing. "Well, you should. That's what people do when they like each other, and Ollie likes you." She shrugged and skipped over to Mrs. Oken. I raised my eyebrow at her and heard Oliver coming downstairs. "Oliver. Back yard. Now." I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

He ripped his arm from mine. "Jeez, Lilly, what?" he asked. I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Why does Haven want us to kiss?" I asked bluntly. His face was blank. "She wants us to…what?!" he said. "Kiss, Oliver, kiss!" I said impatiently. He stared at my blankly again. "Oh, and when I asked why, she said its what two people who like each other do. Do you like me Oliver?" I asked. "No, of course not Lils. You're like my guy friend." He answered, punching my shoulder. My stomach dropped. "Okay Oliver." I said, slapping his hand away and walking back in the house.

Well, Miley was wrong. I'm not even a girl to him, ugh. The doorbell rang suddenly. "Oh, shoot. Could you get that, honey?" I heard Mrs. Oken ask from the kitchen. "Sure!" I shouted back and ran to get the door. It was Oliver's aunt and uncle, Susan and Eddie. I smiled and let them in, along with their kids, Kale, who was our age, and Sam, who was a year older. I shut the door and turned back, seeing Oliver behind me. I smiled bitterly at him and passed right by. Mrs. Oken introduced me to Kale and Sam, who I hadn't officially met before. After small talk with Oliver's family, I excused myself to go upstairs. I went into Oliver's room and shut the door.

I sat next to my bag and fished out my bikini. I knew we would be leaving for the beach soon after we ate. I finally found it and I slid off my shirt along with my bra. The knob turned and Oliver walked in. "Hey Lil- woah…" I squeaked and put my shirt over my chest, attempting to hide the excess skin. He was still staring right at my chest. "Uh…Lil…" he whispered. "Oliver! Get out!" I said. He shook his head and turned around. "I have to talk to you. I'll wait." He said. I sighed loudly. "Fine." I said. I quickly put on my green bikini and slipped my clothes back on over it. "Okay, you can turn around." I said, and he did. "Lil, I-." he started. "Don't say it." I warned. He shut his mouth. I tried to leave but he was blocking the door. "Lilly, I think we need to talk." He said, holding my arm. I looked up at him with a glare but it faded when I saw his deep chocolate eyes pleading.


	2. Marshmallows and fireworks

Chapter two

**Chapter two. Oh, forgot a disclaimer but you know the drill. **

"Fine, what is it, Oliver?" I asked bitterly. He sighed and pushed me farther into the room, shutting the door. I crossed my arms and waited. "Look, about earlier…I didn't mean to call you a guy." He tried. I simply nodded, expressionless. He tried again. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything. Please say something, Lils." I laughed and shook my head. "What do you want me to say, Oliver?" I whispered. "I want you to say you forgive me." He said confidently. I bit my lip. "Sorry, that action isn't available." I said, pushing past him and walking downstairs.

"Lilly, honey, there you are. Would you like some food?" Mrs. Oken asked. I smiled and shook my head. "No thanks, I think I'm just going to go for a walk." I said, slipping on my flip flops and walking into the daylight. It was about 5:00 but everything was still bright and warm. It didn't really match my mood. I headed onto the beach and ran into Rico. He kept blocking my path. "Cut it out, squirt." I told him. He grinned. "I like 'em spicy." He said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. "Lilly!" I heard from behind me. It was Oliver. I shook my head at him and started walking down the beach. My shoes were slowing me down so I took them off and carried them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around. Realizing it was Oliver, I calmed. "What?" I said, annoyed. Lilly, there's a reason Haven said what she did." He panted. He must have ran after me. "Really, what's that?" I replied. "Lilly, I-." Dex came up from the water. "Hey Oken! Come on, I want you to meet this amazing girl." He said, grabbing his arm. Oliver barely resisted and was dragged off to meet the supposedly amazing girl. I sighed, walking down to the old abandoned lighthouse.

I used to take pictures of this place. Its so beautiful, even though its just a lighthouse. There aren't any restrictions to entering it so I always go to the top and think. I decided to do that now. I climbed the many steps to the top and opened the trap-door. There were benches along the windows so I sat down. I must have sat there for at least an hour, just watching people come and go and the waves crashing. The sound of footsteps on the old wooden steps jolted me out of my trance. The sound scared me. How many people actually come here anymore?

The trap door opened and Oliver's head popped up. I let out a breath or relief. "There you are, Lilly. Come on, the bonfire's starting!" he said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and followed him. We walked in silence to the huge bonfire. There must have been 50 bags of marshmallows a few feet from the fire. Oliver grabbed one and proceeded to the woods to find a stick. He came back 5 minutes later with 2 sticks. By then, I had already found Kale and Sam. Oliver handed me a stick and a marshmallow and He took his and sat by the fire. I gritted my teeth and sat next to him. Unbelievable, I still like him after all this.

We roasted our marshmallows in silence at first. "I really am sorry, Lil." He finally said. "I know." I replied. I took my marshmallow out of the fire, realizing I put it in too long. Oliver laughed and blew it out for me. Before I could stop myself, I giggled. When Oliver blew out the flame, it made him closer to me. For a moment, we just looked at each other. I thought he was going to kiss me, but he turned away, clearing this throat. He gave me another marshmallow. I took it and put it on the stick, but not putting it close enough to the fire for it to brown. "I forgive you." I said simply. I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I just put my marshmallow closer to the fire.

He moved closer to me and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. I took my marshmallow out of the flame and looked at him. He leaned in to kiss me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to yet, so I put my marshmallow in his mouth. His eyes opened wide and he chewed a little. He turned away and tried to take away his hand. I tightened my grip and he smiled at me. Someone shouted that the fireworks were going to start in a half an hour. We both decided we should find a good spot. We laid on the sand, a few feet from the water and stared up at the sky.

"Hey Oliver?" I said, turning my head towards him. "Yeah Lil?" he responded, turning his head as well. "You were saying something earlier…about how what Haven said had a reason." I said hesitantly. He stared at me. "Lilly, I'm not sure how to say this." He started. I squeezed his hand encouragingly. "Lilly, I think I'm in love with you." Oliver said, looking into my eyes. I gasped softly. "You…you do? But…but earlier you said…" I stuttered. "I know Lil. I'm sorry. I was trying to hide it. I thought you didn't like me." He said. I smiled a little. "Ollie, of course I like you." I said. He flashed a grin and leaned in to kiss me. This time, I let him. His lips were soft. He slid and arm over my waist and I tangled my fingers in his shaggy hair.

Suddenly, there was a boom followed by a huge cheer. We broke away and looked up. The firework show had started. I turned back to Oliver and grinned. "Just like the ones in my head." I said. He smiled and kissed me again. This one was shorter but just as sweet. I pulled away and laid my head on his chest. He played with my hair as we watched the bright fireworks light up the sky. "I love you Lillian Truscott." He whispered in my ear. I smiled as he tightened his arm around me. "I love you Oliver Oscar Oken."

**Kinda lame ending? I don't know, tell me what you think! Review, review, review! ******


End file.
